This invention relates to apparatus for separating liquid and/or solid particles suspended in a gaseous and/or vaporous media stream by means of centrifugal force.
Heretofore, in the production and purification of outgoing air and waste gas, the separation of particles out of a stream of gas and/or vapor has been accomplished by employing various systems. These systems have always attempted to achieve an optimum degree of separation with the lowest possible outlay in apparatus and energy. Apparatus which attempts to accomplish these desires is disclosed in German patent No. DE-OS 2 206 318. This patent discloses, substantially, a curved channel with a turbulence chamber connected to the concave side thereof, which accommodates a part of the medium stream flowing through the channel. In the continuing turbulence driven by the onflowing medium stream, the particles become separated from the carrier medium at the periphery and are discharged axially through at least one discharge opening, whereas the carrier medium is exhausted axially through at least one exhaust opening at the center of the turbulence.